Alien boy love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A young alien named Kisshu develops an interest in Akise. While he tries to explain he only has eyes for Yuki; the latter is unwavering. As time goes on he weakens to Kisshu's persual but still feels loyalty to Yuki. But will Kisshu change his mind and make him choose him? KisshuxAkise, Yaoi, (Smut/lemon later) Bisexual Kisshu, Pansexual Akise, YunovsKisshu, YAOI,Alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu sat quietly upon the building where he and Ichigo first met; it had been 7 months now since he gave her up to Masaya. The wounds of letting her go still burned but he knew that she would be happy with him. The first few months he had been miserable and done nothing but cry; but over time he had gotten used to it and accepted that he wasn't Ichigo's love.

He felt so stupid for always bothering her and acting like an asshole; god some of the things he had done were insane. However those mistakes he had done would help him grow and become better. At least Deep blue was dead and the earth would continue in peace; humans would learn to protect the planet and become more economic instead of destroying it.

Pai and Taruto had returned to his planet with the blue aqua; with it they could surely save their planet. However Kisshu had remained behind to make sure that no other attack occurred. That and to get some head space; he had just been dumped by Ichigo after all.

The wind gently blew through the trees and wafted his side bangs in front of his face. He didn't mind though; his heart and head where elsewhere. If he wasn't so bummed he would have enjoyed how beautiful the weather was.

Suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye; something that made time stop and his heart catch a beat. He had never see anything quite so beautiful before; a person who radiated sexuality.

A young boy around the age of 15-16 was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He had white silver hair and stunning rose red eyes; he was wearing a blue duffle coat and a suit like attire. His expression was distanced yet thoughtful; his mind going over whatever was in that pretty head of his. Even Kisshu had to admit for someone his age he was built very nicely; a perfect proportion sized human.

"He's cute" Kisshu thought to himself casually. He stared at the boy for hours as he walked down the street; luckily due to his chameleon shield being on nobody could see him. There were times his powers came in handy for a lot of things; spying on people being the big one. It was how he could find out secrets and check out love interests without them knowing.

It was not a widely known fact; only Taruto and Pai knew about his personal matters. But Kisshu was bisexual; while being gay was not a big deal on his planet he was one of the few males that was. He tended to keep it to himself after hearing how judgmental human beings could be; which is why he never told Ichigo.

His taste tended to be of brightly coloured hair and eyes of the same imagination. Pai named it "The tie dye effect" because of the fact that Kisshu liked people with hair of the colour of the rainbow.

Suddenly the silver haired boy looked up to where Kisshu was sitting; his eyes filled with suspicion. He could see nobody standing upon the building but he could definitely sense a powerful aura from the roof. He sighed heavily "Are you gonna stay hidden? Or are you gonna come out and introduce yourself?" Akise said sharply.

Since becoming a diary holder Akise had become sharper and more aware of his surroundings. He had also learned it was not a good idea to leave yourself wide open; especially since Yuno was a player. She could sneak up on you quietly without you even being aware of it; by the time you knew someone was following you it was too late.

"Your smarter than I expected; I like that about you" Kisshu said playfully removing his barrier. Because he was stood on top of a building the sun blocked out his appearance so he looked like a shadow. It was ironic to think he was repeating the same actions he had when he first met Ichigo; only this time it was with another guy instead of her.

Akise kept his eye on the building and noticed a shadowed figure standing on the roof; from what he could tell the voice was male. However he had no idea if this person was human; or an odd humanoid like MuruMuru. "Who are you?" Akise said sharply his tone hiding his concern. While he was quite good at outsmarting enemies and overpowering them; even he had his weaknesses.

Suddenly the figure leapt off the roof and Akise tried to dodge out of the way; however before he could he felt a hand grab his right arm and another wrap around his waist. Before he could think Akise found himself in the arms of a green haired teen; the latter being older than him; at least 16-17 years of age.

He saw the boy had ears that resembled those of an elf; like the ones of fairy tales and mythology. But that was impossible right? Those things were just made up they didn't actually exist did they?! But this guy was a spitting image of one; so perhaps they were not just stories after all.

"God your even cuter up close" Kisshu teased cheekily his golden eyes gleaming with desire. Due to his eyes and unusual hair colour; he would be able to find this boy in a crowd no problem.

Akise struggled slightly; usually he would have been able to break free but this guy was stronger than he looked. He had a tight hold on him and it was obvious he had no intention of letting him go. He wondered if this guy had any relations to Yuno Gasai; while he looked nothing like her as far as looks they could be partners. However it was only a hunch; there was no definite sign this guy was in ties with Yuno.

He could think of no other explanation as to why a stranger would simply approach him; in general people tended to ignore him as he walked down the street unless it was his friends from school. Nobody else ever spoke to him unless they knew him; so what the hell did this guy want with him?

Kisshu chuckled "I like that look in your eye; I do love the difficult ones". He had never been one for easy love; those types of people were boring and predictable. The fighters or the hard to get people were the type he liked. It meant he had to work for their love; which made it all the more worth it.

Back home he had people who would kiss the ground he walked upon; flatter him with compliments and do whatever he said. While it was fun sometimes it did get very boring. Having people do what you want _all_ the time was no fun; having someone act out and disobey was more interesting. Because the conversation and relationship with that person was unpredictable which he liked.

Akise stifled a laugh; this guy was reminding him of himself when he was around Yuki. The only flip side being he was in Yuki's position while the other guy was acting like how he usually would. Now he knew why Yuki was always so conserved and shy when he got close to him; it was a very intimidating position.

"You know; you really should ask a guy for dinner before you try get in his pants" Akise said coyly. He was very knowledgeable in sexual acts of both hetero and homosexual partners; however he had yet to sleep with either.

Many people seemed to come to the conclusion that because of his attitude Akise was well versed in sex and relationships. However this was not true; Akise was in fact a virgin in such matters. He simply made up for that fact with his confidence and attitude; However people would never think that because of his personality. But then again you never should judge a book by its cover.

Kisshu smirked this guy really had fire in him; it made him more alluring by the minute "Does it count if your dinner" he teased seductively. He would taste, lick, stroke and please every inch of this guy; make him feel sensations he never thought possible. Bring him to his peak over and over till his mind was blown and he couldn't think of anything else.

Akise snorted; this guy just wouldn't give up it was quite admirable "Sadly no; I'm afraid it doesn't" he chuckled. Like most people Akise preferred to go on a date before hand; get to know about that person and enjoy their company. He wasn't easy and liked to be teased and impressed by his suitor before he was taken to bed with them; it let him know what kind of person they were.

Kisshu pouted in disappointment "Well that's no fun" he said crossly. He would love to see this guy between his legs; moaning in passion as he reached his peak. His pale face flushed with a crimson blush and he fell deeper into the waves of ecstasy.

Akise smiled mischievously "It's never fun unless it's interesting" he teased cheekily. If this guy wanted to date him; he would have to work for it. He was gonna have a hard time though; as his rival was Yukiteru.

Compared to this guys cockiness; Yukiteru was a deadpan Uke. He was shy, innocent, easily flustered and adorable. Anyone with half a brain knew he was the type to be treasured and loved. He was the type who would let someone else be in control and give up his freedom and place his trust in the one he was with. That was something many people found cute about him.

Kisshu's eyes gleamed and he flashed his teeth a little; this guy was really interesting. He had more sass, more fire and more cockiness than Ichigo had by far "You got a name cutie?" he asked casually. If he was going to try and steal this guys heart; he may as well know his name.

"Akise" the boy said bluntly. The name meant _"To exist"_ in kanji. However he had no idea why he had been called that; however it stood out from all his classmates so he liked it.

Kisshu looked impressed; he never thought such a unique name would belong to an adolescent. However it made him like him all the more; it made him different and unusual "Well I hope we see more of each other in the future Aki-chan" Kisshu teased playfully and kissed Akise sweetly.

Time stopped for Akise and his eyes widened; the older green haired boy quickly pressed his lips against his own. He had never been kissed by _anyone_ in his life; while he was a good flirt he was still a virgin in both areas.

The fact that his _first_ kiss was stolen by a stranger and _not_ the guy he liked kind of upset him. However he was not overly upset just more pissed off and confused; this guy may have not even been serious about him.

Eventually Kisshu pulled away from the younger boy and allowed him to fall to his knees. He had tasted very sweet and very soft; unlike Ichigo's strawberry flavour this guy tasted like honey.

He winked playfully at him before vanishing "See you soon Aki-chan" he cooed sweetly.

Akise sat on the ground quietly his eyes wide; he had just been kissed by a guy he didn't even know. He hadn't _hated_ it but he hadn't expected it either; he was quite in shock about it.

"What...what the hell just happened" he said quietly. Today was definitely turning into a weird day.


	2. C2: Something special

Akise padded back to his apartment quietly his body and mind still in shock from earlier. He had just been kissed and forced upon by a random stranger; granted a very good looking stranger but still one none the less.

"Don't even know his name; but he knows mine" Akise chuckled crossly. This meant the other guy could find him whenever he wanted. That was not a very comforting thought.

Suddenly his phone buzzed to which he opened it. He frowned and clicked his teeth upon reading his diary. Just an annoying reminder of what had happened earlier.

 _4:30 pm- Akise Aru is kissed by random good looking alien guy and confessed to. He then collapsed to his knees out of shock._

There was no doubt MuruMuru would have seen this and would tease the crap out of him for it. Saying how he was supposed to love Yuki and how he was betraying him. It's not like he wanted to be kissed by that guy.

The way the other had acted; he was most likely playing with him; just kissing him out of boredom for the sake of amusement. What hurt more was that was his first kiss; he had been saving it for Yuki but that dream was shattered now.

Angry tears stung his eyes at the thought he was just somebody's idea of a good time. He may have come across cocky and flirty; but he was still a person and had feelings too. He hated being used for the sake of some guys entertainment to pass away the time.

"I just hope I don't run into that guy again" Akise muttered crossly under his breath.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kisshu was laid on his back floating while staring up at the sky. The image of that cute white haired boy was stuck in his mind. He couldn't forget how beautiful he had been; how his heart had skipped just looking at him. That cocky yet fiery nature; but less stubborn and more hot headed then Ichigo was.

"He certainly was a cutie; it would be a shame to let him slip away" Kisshu chuckled.

Kisshu tended to act playful, flirty and teasing upon first meeting someone. But later on was capable of acting protective and loving towards them. However he was fiercely protective over his interests and didn't like to share.

However he had learned to mature from loving Ichigo. He had learned empathy, protectiveness, jealousy, anger, remorse, heartbreak and loneliness. He hoped these emotions would help him a second time around.

He hummed thoughtfully; it's not like he was busy and there wasn't much to do because the others were back home. He might as well go and spy on that guy again; even though it had only been an hour since he had first met him.

Kisshu then teleported into the human realm again; that guy did seem more interesting than just watching normal humans. It did get boring after a while; unless he was spying on couples doing each other.

Usually it was hetero couples that he saw which got boring really fast. However when he was lucky; he got the odd gay male and lesbian couple which was interesting. He was still a hot blooded male after all.

 _ **Back in second world**_

Akise collapsed on his bed sighing heavily; it was so warm and welcoming after the day he had been through. All he wanted to do right now was curl up and sleep; that way he could forget about what happened. Let himself fall into a sweet sleep and allow his mind to wonder into the thoughts and dreams that came with the temporary darkness.

But then again sleeping in his uniform would only get it creased; and that wouldn't be professional at all. He sighed heavily and sat up then removed his jacket and shoes first. Somewhere he had a black T shirt and brown khaki bottoms. While he would never wear them in public; they made good vegging out clothes. If his friends saw him like this they would tease the crap out of him.

Slowly he removed his tie and allowed it to drop on the floor; he then began to remove his shirt slowly. He was ready to take a much needed nap once he was done changing his clothes. It had been a very stressful day after all; he was mentally drained.

"Aren't you a cock-tease?" a familiar voice said from behind him with a devilishly flirty tone.

A shiver of fear ran down Akise's spine and he clenched hold of the buttons on his shirt _"You have got to be kidding me"_ he yelled mentally. How had this guy found his apartment? Hadn't he left after that kiss? How the hell had he managed to find him?

"Gotta say I'd prefer it if you turned around; then I'd get a better view" Kisshu teased deviously. He'd love to get a look at Akise's body; he could only imagine what he looked like.

" _Why are you here?"_ Akise snapped angrily. As if it wasn't bad enough this guy had stolen his first kiss; now he was spying on him undressing? Was this guy some kind of pervert?

Kisshu hummed thoughtfully and smiled "Well I just couldn't get you out of my mind Aki-kun. You're just too cute" he teased. The more interesting people tended to linger in his thoughts; boring or annoying ones he forgot easily.

Akise blushed wildly and gripped his shirt hard. While he felt like this guy was just messing with him; he couldn't help but be flustered by that damn comment. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Kisshu his shirt partially open "You know I could call the police on invasion of privacy" he stated solemnly.

Kisshu feigned hurt "You're so mean Aki-chan; after I came all this way to see you" he cooed flirtatiously. This guy really knew how to put up a fight; but he loved a partner who put up a fight. He liked working for theit affections; ass kissers were boring.

Akise glared at him "Cut the act; I'm not an idiot" he snapped sharply. He was still mad about earlier. The fact that this guy was so nonchalant about his actions was only making him angrier about it.

Kisshu smirked "You really are a smart one; but I like that about you" he smiled darkly. This guy was good at reading people; he had good intuition and was smart. But that only made Kisshu like him more.

"Thanks; I plan on becoming a police detective someday" Akise said proudly. That was his dream; to join the police force and help solve crimes. That way he could make the world safe for his friends and Yuki.

Kisshu's eyes gleamed "Stop being such a tease; I'll have to come find you when you get proper uniform" he teased. The thought of this guy in a police detective uniform riled him up inside. God he would look so hot like that. But also seeing his serious work face shattered as he fucked him looked hot too.

Akise clicked his teeth; did this guy have no sense of decency. Did he just let anything come out of his mouth no matter how indecent? I mean sure he made crude puns sometimes; but at the right time.

"Your cute when you're mad; you look just like she did" Kisshu said bitterly. It hurt to think of Ichigo again; but giving her up was for the best. It never would have gotten anywhere and she loved Masaya.

Akise had the same fire in his eyes she had when mad; yet his were much more intense than hers were. He was brave and held his ground; yet he could hold his own which impressed Kisshu. Yes he had similarities to his first love; yet he was also completely different.

Akise saw the hurt in his eyes and became curious. He wondered who the girl he was referring to was. Most likely some ex girlfriend he used to be with; probably left him for being a pervert.

"So what? I'm just some toy to help you get over a girl who rejected you?" He snapped bitterly. He wasn't exactly angry at the guy for liking him; he just hated how he was going about it. Most normal people wouldn't do such things towards a person they were attracted to.

Kisshu looked at him bluntly his eyes hard; he had loved Ichigo like nobody else. But he knew he couldn't hold onto her and bring himself more pain. It would take time before he completely forgot her; but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye out for someone else.

Akise shone like a star; his hair was like starlight and the most beautiful colour he had ever seen. His eyes pierced him like jewels and were even more intense when he showed emotions. His face and eyes showed multiple emotions all at once; and were even more intriguing when he was thinking. This drew Kisshu in like a moth to a flame; he wanted to know about this boy.

"I can see why you would think such a thing but no. Compared to her you are something completely new" Kisshu explained solemnly. He wasn't one to compare lovers; he could be a jerk but he was not that cruel.

Akise blushed out of shock and embarrassment. He was completely thrown for a loop; despite the fact that this guy was somewhat perverted he was a charmer. He cursed himself mentally for being swooned by his sweet talk.

Kisshu saw his blush and smirked "What? Starting to fall for me?" he teased playfully. God this guy was cute; he just wanted to eat him up. He would enjoy teasing him in the future.

Akise huffed and looked away "No way; I'm just not used to being spoken to in such a way" he replied stubbornly. Usually in this situation he would be the one to flirt with his interest. It came to him quite naturally so he wasn't used to guys hitting on him; especially not one as straightforward as this guy.

Kisshu blinked and stared at him; so this guy was usually a seme like him. But from his actions now he was capable of being an Uke too. So he could play both roles huh? Not bad. "Aki-kun" Kisshu said casually. He knew that would get his attention; teasing usually did.

Akise's eyes widened at that comment; why did he keep calling him that? His name was Akise! "That's not!..." he began crossly but was cut off by Kisshu's lips suddenly pressing against him. He had teleported over to him and kissed him again.

Kisshu didn't grab him again like last time; he simply floated in front of him and kissed him. He really liked this guy; but he didn't want to scare him off too much.

Akise's eyes widened even bigger if that was possible. This guy had kissed him a second time without permission or consent. However this time was much gentler than the previous one.

Kisshu then pulled away slowly his glowing amber eyes locked onto Akise's rose red ones. The white haired boy couldn't look away; he didn't want to look away. Those Golden Amber eyes of his were so hypnotic.

"See you later Aki-kun" Kisshu whispered sweetly then teleported away.

Akise stood in his room quietly his head lost in a blur. Had he really just enjoyed being kissed by that weirdo? He had to be going insane right? He covered his face with his right hand and sighed heavily "What's wrong with me?" he muttered in frustration.


	3. C3: Spying on prey

**can someone...anyone just read this and leave a review?!**

 **just one couldn't fucking hurt right?!**

 **PLEASE! :(**

Akise made his way to school quietly his hands buried in his pockets. He still couldn't shake the memory of that green haired pervert sneaking into his shuddered in disgust at what that guy might have seen or done had he not spoken. He was so quiet that he hadn't even sensed his presence.

However to be able to do such things without being noticed or sensed took great skill; not many people other than Yuno Gasai or Ninth were capable of such things. The fact that a complete stranger could do such things was quite amazing.

"I wonder how that guy would stand against Gasai-san" Akise thought to himself quietly. The idea of Yuno getting beaten and humiliated by someone brought Akise a small amount of joy. After all she was manipulating and monopolizing his beloved Yuki after all; of course he would hate her.

Suddenly he heard a running sound coming towards him; his body tensed and he looked behind him. He was relieved to see it was Hinata and not someone who was trying to kill him. Being a diary holder he had to watch his back and choose allies carefully; as they could betray or attempt to kill him.

"Hey! Akise-kun! Good morning!" Hinata called loudly rushing up to him. Being a runner she was very fast and could catch up to people easily. But having a run in the morning was good for the body; kept you healthy and strong.

"Good morning Hinata" Akise called back politely. Being the sociable person he was Akise was very good at making friends. He was very kind and helpful to most people; unless he didn't trust them.

As she reached him Hinata stopped for a breath; she wiped her forehead smiling cheerfully "Glad I caught you; have you seen Yukiteru-kun yet?" she asked casually. She had hoped to swap her notes with him to help him with the upcoming test.

A warm smile spread across Akise's face upon hearing that name. Yuki; as pure as the name he was called after. He shone brightly like a star and his heart was filled with kindness; something he wanted to protect.

He sighed heavily "Not yet; I suppose he either slept in or is coming with _Gasai-san"_ he said bitterly. He hated how Yuno had Yuki wound around her fingers like a puppet. She could make him do whatever she wanted; because she had tainted him with her evil.

Hinata was a bit surprised by his tone but could understand why. She had clicked a while ago that Akise had a thing for Yuki. She suspected he was either gay or bisexual; as he seemed very laid back.

Not that it really mattered; but it would help her understand the situation a bit better. That way if Yuki ever rejected Akise she could at least help him meet someone new. Hopefully it would never come to that; but rejection was often something to be anticipated.

She smiled gently "Things will work themselves out; for now I think being on time is what's most important" she teased fondly. If they were late they would have to stand outside holding buckets for an hour. However due to being a runner she had high tolerance; but it was still a pain.

Akise smiled at her gratefully; Hinata was a truly good friend. While she came off as tough and somewhat hot headed; she was actually a very sweet girl deep down. She cared a lot for her opinion and the well being of her friends; admirable traits in a person.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kisshu watched quietly as the silver haired cutie named Akise walked to school with his brunette companion. He hoped for her sake that they were only friends; he had become quite interested in the young boy and wasn't one to share. While he would not do her any sort of physical harm; he would scare her off so she would not attempt to court him. He was past threatening others physically; it only made him look evil.

He smiled to himself. He had nothing better to do today and spying on his love interest while they were at school seemed like a good way to pass the time; he teleported instantly to the school in which Akise would be located. He had spent many days in the past spying on Ichigo; at first to see how much of a threat Aoyama was. But later on it was out of curiosity and pure interest; because she was so cute.

"I wonder if Akise can make cute faces too" he chuckled to himself. Ichigo had made some very cute and intriguing expressions; so far he had only seen annoyed or embarrassed from Akise.

 _ **At school**_

Akise sat at his desk quietly gazing out into the distance. Yuki wasn't in today as he was sick with a fever; no doubt Yuno would be babying him. Probably filling his mind with more lies and bullshit to make him hers.

He wished he could skip out and go see Yuki; but his education was of great importance. In order to become a police officer he had to work hard and study. If he slacked off before exams he would never be able to achieve his goal.

His desire to keep his friends and Yuki safe could only be achieved through his part time work with the police and studying hard. If he didn't push himself then all his dreams and hard work would come to nothing.

Hinata sat at her desk watching Akise. He had seemed troubled ever since this morning and she could tell it was because of Yuki. He truly cared about him heart and soul; caring only for his wellbeing.

Perhaps visiting Yuki after school would raise his spirits; I mean Yuno couldn't spend all day there. She had to change clothes some time and get medicine and such with his mum; so then would be their window.

Truth be told she didn't really care much for Gasai dating Yuki. She didn't give him any personal space and was constantly controlling his every move. There was no trust in their relationship and she didn't think it healthy.

Akise was her best friend and he worked hard and cared for the people around him. She hated seeing him troubled; so if seeing Yuki would ease his troubles so be it.

 _ **Outside**_

Kisshu floated outside the building quietly watching Akise from outside. He was glad to know his seat was away from the brunette from earlier. He didn't want her getting too close to his new toy.

His expression was distant and yet troubled; something was obviously plaguing his thoughts. He wondered what could be bothering the cute teen so much to distract him from work. However he had a pretty good guess of what could be causing him to be distracted from his studies.

"Probably can't get my kiss out of his mind" Kisshu chuckled in amusement. He was very good at it mind you; so it was no surprise he couldn't forget it.

However in the future he planned on doing more than kissing with him. He wanted to kiss, lick, bite and stroke every part of him; taste him and make him cry with pleasure. Seeing such a serious, hard working teenager fall apart and his exterior crack brought him great amusement.

However he had to admit seeing such a thoughtful expression on his face was very intriguing. His expression was a cross between beautiful and seductive; he aroused him without saying anything at all.

"You've been watching Aru Akise for some time now. Do you plan on killing him?" a high pitched female voice asked from behind him.

Kisshu looked behind him quietly and saw a mini woman with long pale purple hair and tanned skin. Her attire was very strange but he looked past that; he wanted to know how she knew his white haired angel.

"Not really; he just sparked my interest is all" Kisshu said proudly smirking a little. He had done more just that; he had lit a fire in his body that would not be diminished very soon.

The girl watched him quietly and stared at him. She knew Akise was interested in Yuki but the latter didn't seem to click on his feelings. However this guy seemed very interested in Akise; his intentions mirroring that of Gasai herself.

"And how does the latter feel about this?" MuruMuru asked curiously. Considering Yuki was very confused and nervous when Akise flirted with him; he wondered how he felt having the tables turned.

Kisshu chuckled in amusement "He's playing hard to get; but I'm a patient. I've chased someone similar to him a long time ago" he confessed casually. But then if love were easy it would be boring; he liked the difficult ones.

When he first started pursuing Ichigo she did everything in her ability to avoid him. Hell she even threw abuse at him in battle more often than not. But after defeating deep blue and saving the earth they came to a truce; he then let her go for the sake of her own happiness.

MuruMuru smirked; this guy may prove to be interesting in the diary game. Hell he wondered what kind of god he may turn out to be. "You ever thought of becoming a diary holder? Then maybe your wish would be granted?" MuruMuru coaxed deviously.

Kisshu raised his eyebrow suspiciously "Diary game? What's that?" he asked his eyes intense. While he liked to play solo; he didn't mind taking sides to get the upper hand. But once he was closer to achieving his goal he went solo again; he didn't like working with others.

"There are 12 odd players in the game. You have to fight to the death to win and defeat each other in order to become god" MuruMuru explained casually.

Kisshu glared at her coldly. He had already served under a guy with a god complex and he had no interest in doing that again. He had already learned the hard way last time. "I have no interest in serving gods or becoming one. My actions are simply to prevent anyone from getting in my way" Kisshu stated coldly.

If anyone tried to take what was his he would teach them a lesson. In the past he would have killed them on sight; now he just scared them off instead. He would only kill them if he they tried to kill or do harm to his romantic interest.

MuruMuru huffed crossly. This was the first time her sales pitch for being a diary holder hadn't worked. Guess this guy was smarter than he looked.

"Whatever your loss; but just watch your back. There are a few dairy holders who are quite efficient when it comes to killing" MuruMuru warned. She then disappeared to update Deus on the situation.

Kisshu chuckled "Thanks for the warning" he retorted cheekily. Despite turning down her pitch; she seemed interesting enough.

However his only interest was making Akise _his;_ he cared not for this so called game or the other players. He worked alone and didn't take sides; all he wanted was to claim what he wanted. And nothing and nobody would stand in his way.


	4. C4: Repayment

**New chapter is up**

 **Due to the worry of what Yuki would think, the stress of an unknown guy hitting on him; Akise has become sick**

 **Mild fluff and humor in this chapter**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Akise trudged through the hallway quietly towards the nurses office. He had suddenly developed nausea and a splitting headache out of nowhere. He wondered if he was coming down with something. Lately he had been lacking in sleep out of fear that a certain green haired alien would be spying on him. The fact that he had been studying for an upcoming test as well hadn't helped much either.

Every night he had worried that he would be spied on while changing, undressing or sleeping. It would take him ages to fall asleep and calm himself out of fear of being watched. The bags under his eyes had been pretty noticeable to the point even Yukiteru was concerned about his well being.

As he reached the room he knocked gently then entered. He found that nobody was there but the beds were free. Thankfully he could get some rest and hopefully he would feel a little better. He just wanted to relax and forget all his troubles as soon as he could.

"I must be pushing myself too hard. Hopefully it's not a bug" Akise muttered quietly. Probably all the emotional stress and lack of sleep was getting to him. Plus it was spring so fevers and such were not uncommon.

He started to strip quietly removing his jacket and loosening his tie. He did not remove it however and simply kept it in a lose knot around his neck. It would make it easier to return to class when he felt better.

His duffle jacket was tossed onto the chair and he put his shoes beside it. He liked to know where his things were; and his diary phone was kept in the pocket. That way should another dairy holder (aka Yuno Gasai) try anything he would know about it instantly; he always had to remain on guard in this game.

A heavy sigh escaped the silver haired boy's mouth as he collapsed against the soft surface of the mattress. God it felt so good after all he had been through. It was strange how something as artificial as a bed could bring you joy. He nuzzled into the pillow quietly his body slightly turned but his face turned to the side.

He really hoped Hinata and the others weren't too worried about him. He had seen the way she had looked at him when he made a turn for the worse. She had thought about coming with him but he insisted he would be ok.

He was grateful to have them in his life; while he would never love anyone but Yuki romantically their friendship meant the world to him. Sure they had their quirks and could sometimes get into trouble; but they were decent, well natured people who cared about their friends.

" _This feels nice"_ he thought to himself quietly. He had forgotten what it felt like to relax the past couple of days. Now he felt like all his worries could slip away like leaves in the wind and vanish instantly.

"Wow I guess dreams do come true" a familiar cheeky voice responded. He never thought that he would actually get to see Akise like this. God he wanted to pounce on him all over again.

Akise felt his eyes snap open and his body immediately tense. Fuck his life; fuck life period. Why was this happening to him now? He peered down to see the same boy who had been causing him grief and lack of sleep lately.

Kisshu was sat at the end of his bed a devious smirk. It seemed luck was on his side today; this was a nice present. He had hoped that since the day he had seen Akise strip he would get to see more. While this was not what he expected; a sleeping Akise was still as cute.

He allowed his eyes to roam across the teen's body quietly. How was it that someone younger than him could be so hot? Those forming abs and pale alabaster skin was very breathtaking.

"Do you spend all your time stalking people?" Akise chided. He mentally smirked at how that memory reminded him of Yuno. It was ironic that somehow he had managed to get himself one by mere chance.

"Lately only you" Kisshu teased defensively. He was the only thing he could think about lately. Be it dreams, fantasies or just memories of their encounters. Akise seemed to swarm his mind like a fog and never seemed to leave.

"I didn't know voyeurism was something you were into" Akise retorted coldly. There was a difference between watching your lover sleep and watching someone without their consent.

Kisshu chuckled mischievously his eyes lighting up "I'm into all sorts of things. Maybe someday I can introduce you to some" he teased. He used to watch Ichigo sleep from her room and when she fought; she always looked so beautiful.

Akise's breath hitched and his heart rate rose. While he was open to a lot of stuff; he had a bad feeling about what this guy was into. God he really had gotten himself into some deep shit here.

Kisshu saw his expression and smiled "Easy pretty boy. While being perverted isn't a bad thing; I'm not one for assault" he explained casually. He was open to a lot of things as far as physical relationships went. But he had learned via meeting Ichigo that forced love was not the right way to be.

The silver haired boy felt himself relax and ease into the bed again. So he wasn't going to attack him; so what did he want? God his head ached from all the stress and the sudden panic of his new admirer appearing. He felt sick as his head thudded in pain and he hated every minute of it.

Kisshu gazed at the silver haired boy quietly. He looked awful; what had happened to him in such a short period of time. "You look sick cutie. What happened to you?" he cooed gently. Due to his race being more advanced he was good at dealing with many ailments.

Akise chuckled ironically "You did. But my study sessions and stress have only added to it" he admitted. He realized how that may come across as cheesy but he meant it as a form of insult.

Kisshu smiled. So he had been on the younger boys mind too huh? How sweet; at least he left an impression. Even Ichigo hadn't been as affected like this by his gestures; it made a nice change.

Now he could impress him a little with his skills. "Well let me help you a little. I may not look it but I know a bit about medicine" he explained as a matter of factly. Perhaps by helping him out now and again he could show the other boy how serious he was about him.

Akise was surprised; this guy new about medicine? I mean it wasn't impossible but he looked like a guy who just played around and flirted all day. He never knew he would have his hand in something so serious.

Kisshu saw his expression and smiled "My brother Pai is an expert healer. Granted I am nowhere near as good as he is but I am knowledgeable on the subject of medicine". He leaned over causing the silver haired boy to jolt in surprise. Kisshu rested his head against Akise's gently to feel his fever.

He was pretty hot; he was burning against his head. However it would easily be fixed with some well earned rest in a couple of days. However to truly quicken the pace of the fever; he would need to absorb it.

Akise blushed as the alien teen pressed against his face. He knew he was just checking his fever but he was still flustered about it. While he liked to tease Yuki; he had never actually done anything physical to a guy before; nor had he ever actually slept with anyone before.

"You pretty warm; but only because you've pushed yourself. Usually this kind of thing would wear off in a few days but I don't think you'd like that" Kisshu said thoughtfully.

For once Akise agreed with the green haired pervert. He had an important test at the end of the week and couldn't afford to miss it. It was part of his grades and would help him achieve his dream of police work.

Kisshu sighed heavily; he had hoped to flirt with him but this guy really was sick. Guess there was nothing for it. He pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed beside him. He would have to absorb his fever.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Akise yelled defensively. Was he still going to try and attack him even though he was sick? God this guy really had no limits at all did he!

This earned him a glare from the green haired teen "I'm aware my actions are partially to blame for your fever. At least let me help you by absorbing it" he snapped sharply. He could absorb Akise's heat and make him less uncomfortable. Yes he knew it would be embarrassing for him; but they were hitting 2 birds with one stone.

Aru wanted to complain but knew that Kisshu was right. If it eased the burden on his conscience so be it. He allowed the older boy to slip into bed with him and stiffened when he felt his arms wrap around him. He had never been physically intimate with another person in his life; not even his friends.

To be held in such a way was something completely alien to him. He could feel the outline of the older boys body against him. He was well built considering how skinny he was.

Kisshu pressed his body into Akise's; after spending a long period of time on earth. He had developed more body fat after eating their food; but he was still well toned from fighting so much.

"You….your skinnier than you look" Akise said timidly his face flushing. He wondered if it was from the fever or embarrassment. After all this he might as well repay him by making him dinner to say thanks.

Kisshu hummed in amusement "I've been building body fat; believe me I've gained more body weight than I used to" he explained casually. He was a lot more toned and more healthy body fat than when he first arrived on earth.

"I see…" Akise said quietly. While he wasn't really interested in this guy; he would always show concern for others. However his sense of morality and mercy was not something he would share with Yuno.

Kisshu smirked "Worried about me?" he teased cheekily. Akise really was cute and he obviously had a big heart. He really had found himself a winner this time and he had no intention of letting him go.

Akise blushed and buried his head into the sheets "Don't get any ideas. I treat everyone with kindness!" he snapped defensively. The last thing he needed was this weirdo alien guy thinking he was starting to fall for him. And even if he was he still loved Yuki more than anyone else in the world.

Kisshu but his lip to stifle laughter; god this guy was too fucking cute. He cupped his hand over his head pulling the white haired boy closer. "Ok I get it. Now get some sleep" he said firmly his tone gentle. Once he got better he could go back to teasing him.

Akise muttered crossly but eased into the older boys embrace. He would never admit it but he smelled kind of nice; a gentle scent of citrus was on his skin. Slowly his eyes closed and he eased into a peaceful sleep.


	5. C5: Rivalry announced

**Kisshu gets jealous that Akise is eyeing another person when he is interested in him. He is aware that Yuki is both unaware and naive to Akise's love so he decides to step in.**

 **Yuno will later learn of Kisshu and be prepared to kill him unaware that he is an alien and capable of rivaling and possibly exceeding her powers and skill. This is because Kisshu comes from a clan of alien warriors with far advanced technology to her own.**

Akise wondered down the hallway in search of today's lunch; Hinata had woken him up from his nap and the thanks to Kisshu he felt much better. Him absorbing his fever and getting that much needed rest had made him feel a whole lot better. While he would not admit it he was very much grateful for his help.

While he felt nothing romantic or affectionate for the alien who kept bothering him on a constant basis. He was grateful for his concern and the fact he had taken responsibility and helped make him better. Thanks to his actions he now felt better than he had earlier and his appetite was back too; so he could at least thank him for that at least.

"HEY AKISE!" Hinata cried rushing down the hallway. She had gone to get Mao after waking him up only to find he was gone when she got back. He never could stay in one place for more than a second. God he was really a pain in the ass sometimes.

He was already pushing himself despite being in the nurses office due to exhaustion and stress not that long ago. She had hoped to take lunch over to him in the nurses office and let him take a nap again afterwards. If only he would learn to take it easy sometimes instead of pushing himself the way he did so much; relaxing wasn't a crime not would it affect hid grades with his brain.

Akise looked behind him to see a very worn out looking Hinata and Mao hurrying behind him. Had they really run all around the school looking for him? They needn't bother he was going to get lunch and head back to the classroom afterwards anyway. He knew for a fact he would find Yuki there; so wherever Yuki was he went.

Hinata straightened up looking annoyed "Jeez Akise; don't wonder off. Mao already bought enough food for 4 people" she explained crossly. As per she had bought way too much food; but at least it saved her money and she could pay next time.

Mao smiled kindly "I knew Akise wasn't feeling well so I went ahead and bought lunch beforehand. That way you don't exert yourself any further" she explained kindly. Akise had been bothered by something lately and both she and Hinata could tell. But because he obviously didn't want to trouble anyone they kept quiet about it.

She could see that he was still feeling unwell even if he wasn't vocal about it. He really needed to learn to rely on others instead of constantly pushing himself and trying to not show how tired he really was. Everyone needed a break sometimes; it was in their human nature to feel lacking in energy and restore it to regain health.

"Mao-chan" he said gratefully. His friends were really too good to him; he couldn't ask for better people in his life. They were always there for him and looked out for him even when he insisted he was ok. That was what real friends did; saw through your mask and saw the secrets you hid.

"Do you want to eat outside or in the classroom?" Hinata asked curiously. Fresh air would do him good; but in case he keeled over again classroom was a good bet. That way he could rest on the desk if he got sleepy again.

Akise became thoughtful; if he ate outside he could breathe some fresh air but he could also bump into Kisshu and worry his friends if he went missing. The last thing he wanted was to worry them further after the events of going to the nurses office.

If he ate inside the classroom, he would be around his friends and safe; Kisshu never appeared when he was with other people. So he could be around the people he knew without worry of him showing up.

"Classroom sounds good; I've been alone long enough while recovering" he lied casually. He could never tell them about his new male stalker; they would worry too much. Now he could get back to socializing with his friends and keeping an eye on his beloved Yuki.

Hinata smiled "Lets go then; Yuki was really worried about you" she teased playfully. Yuki looked up to Akise and seeing him sick brought the raven haired boy concerns. Givne how he felt about Yuki of course that would make Akise happy.

Akise blushed; Yuki was worried about him? While Yuki worried about everyone he couldn't help but hope his gestures were out of love. He couldn't help but want to be special to Yuki in some kind of way.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kisshu lay on the roof quietly the lingering feeling of Akise's skin upon his own. He had felt so soft and warm lying next to him; like they were meant to be. Their bodies had molded so well together like they had been made for each other.

"Now if only he could be honest and admit he likes me" he sighed heavily. While he had fallen in love at first sight; Akise was harder to get to admit he was flustered by him. He was obviously used to him showing up; as shown how he panicked a little when he appeared by surprise. But if he could just be a little flirtier and honest then he would be happy.

However; in his current status he couldn't get close to Akise. He wasn't human so he couldn't walk around freely; people would panic. However, if he could get some help he could sort things out.

He pulled out a communications device from his pocket and started coding in a number. He still communicated with home to keep them up to date with current earth status. It was his job as a guardian of earth to let them know about what was going on within the planet.

" _What is it Kisshu? I'm busy enough as it is over here"_ Pai groaned heavily. He had mountains of paperwork given to him by their ministers. He was already through half of it but he still had loads to do.

"I need a favor Pai; I need to create a disguise to fit in on earth" Kisshu explained casually. Part of it was to get close to Akise but the rest could be used to gather more data on humans. If he was to understand anything about these people and how to advance their planet then he had to mingle and hide amongst them.

Pai raised an eyebrow _"You mean to chameleon yourself to fit in amongst the humans"_ he questioned curiously. While usually he was against most of Kisshu's schemes this was actually a pretty good one coming from him.

Kisshu nodded "Yeah; can't really gather much data or sneak around when I stick out so much. Given your position as both healer and scientist I thought you could help me out" he teased hopefully.

Their technology was WAY more advanced than earths; so fitting in here would be easy. He could make a fake background or appearance that every one of these humans could believe. They were easy to deceive and believed anything; they would never suspect his true nature or be able to figure out he was an alien.

Pai sighed heavily; he knew this would be to do with courting someone but he didn't argue. Once Kisshu laid his eyes on someone he was 100% serious about them; so he couldn't talk him out of it. At least he was over Ichigo and had moved onto other things; he just hoped he wouldn't go over the top again.

" _Hold on; I'll send over the drug now"_ he sighed wearily. He had a drug which would change the user to look like another race in order to fit in. It would allow the user to change back and fro from their disguise to their current body. It blended with your current genes to become a transformation effect.

Suddenly a vial of blue liquid appeared in Kisshu's hand via teleportation. He smiled eagerly at the vial; now he was one step closer to bagging his lover boy.

" _This drug labelled Chameleon will you allow you to change willingly into that of a homosapien or your current form. Just make sure when you turn back to your normal self you aren't in eyesight of enemies"_ Pai warned.

Other than the mews who would die with their secret; no oyther human knew about their existence. For the safety of their people it would remain that way to keep any harm from taking place.

Kisshu smirked "Thanks Pai you're the best" he said gratefully. Now he could finally look like a normal student while hitting on Akise. He could get close to him and scare off any rivals in the process; there was no way in hell anyone was claiming his Akise.

Pai sighed heavily and hung up. He had given Kisshu all the warning; how he just needed to follow directions; when he changed back not to let people see him. He would do well to not fuck up if he knew what was good for him.

After his brother hung up Kisshu admired the bottle carefully. It was so small yet held so much power; just like him. This was the key to him being able to seduce and protect his beloved silver haired angel.

He downed it quickly not caring about anything; the liquid tasted sweet like blueberries. It was definitely easy to consume and had nothing wrong with it. For the first few minutes he felt fine then the sensation of tingling spread across his body. It was not painful; more like having pins and needles across your skin.

Then a blue light appeared around his body and his appearance began to change. His hairstyle and appearance remained the same; his sharp appearance still obvious. But his body became healthier; his body became more toned and nourished. His appearance became more human and he no longer looked like his alien form.

Kisshu looked at his appearance in the door window located on the roof. A smile spread across his face as he admired his disguise. Truly in human form and alien form he was still a catch.

He laughed wickedly as his plan began to unfurl "Look out Aki-kun; because daddy's come to collect his pet" he chuckled deviously. Everything was working out fine and he could continue his plans to win over his love.

Now he could shower his affections on Akise without concern of being caught. He could hug him, kiss him, hold his hand and flirt with him openly. Since he looked like a human he could blend in easily and alter the memories of the humans to his will.

Everything was going to plan; he could finally seduce Akise properly in this form and nobody would stand in his way. He had finally found a new love and he was sure as hell not going to let another person steal him. He had gone through enough shit in his previous romantic en-devours; now he was going to do it right.

 _ **In classroom**_

Akise felt a shiver of worry run down his spine. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen but he didn't know what. All he knew was that something was not right and he was going to get into some form of danger.

He really hoped that Kisshu hadn't read too much into his gratitude and now thought they were a couple. He was just a nice guy and cared about everyone; even if he hated their guts sometimes.

He would always help another human being even if they were his worst enemy. He could never leave another person so suffer; it was against his moral code. Mushy yes but he was a person who was genuine and merciful; unlike Gasai.

"Akise-kun? Is everything ok you're acting kind of odd" Yuki questioned curiously. While Akise was anything but normal; he was acting out of the ordinary even for him. It seemed even Akise had off days just like everyone else.

Akise snapped out of his daze laughing awkwardly "Sorry Yukiteru-kun; I guess my fever affected by brain a little" he lied awkwardly. He couldn't let his beloved Yuki know that he had become swayed by another person's affections. He would be betraying his love for him if he did; even if Yuki wasn't aware of his affections.

"Hey Akise; there's some upperclassman here to see you" Kousaka explained casually. He never knew Akise was so popular. Guess even guys wanted a piece of him; lucky bastard.

Akise looked up and within a second his blood ran cold. It seemed his suspicion to worry was correct and his concerns had been a precognition. God MuruMuru was probably laughing her ass off right now at his suffering.

Kisshu was now wearing a male middle school uniform and his pointy ears, and claws were now gone. His sharp appearance facially still remained but he now looked like an ordinary human.

"Hey Aki-chan" Kisshu cooed playfully playing up the flirty card over maximum. Now that he had this disguise he could act however the hell he wanted. He had no concerns or worries of being caught so he could let loose all the feelings he held for him.

"How….how did he?..." Akise stammered nervously. How had he managed to change into a human? What kind of powers was this guy capable of? hell was it as strong as Yuno or Deus for that matter?

Yukiteru blinked innocently "Akise-kun do you know this guy?" he asked curiously. It seemed he hadn't met all his known friends. He wondered what kind of people he knew outside of school too.

Akise blushed wildly; he couldn't exactly say this guy was his stalker and had not only seem him change but _kissed_ him. He would look like a weirdo and a guy who was into perverts.

Kisshu smirked and strolled into the classroom casually; he could already tell that this _Yukiteru_ guy was his competition. He wasn't really that good looking so his win was a definite in the bag already.

Compared to his stunning appearance and gorgeous eyes he was sure to win. Plus, given his powers there was no way this Yuki guy stood a chance against him. He wrapped his arms around Akise's neck causing the latter to blush further "My name is Kisshu; Kisshu Aoyama. And I want to make Aki-chan my lover" he stated proudly.

He had suffered enough heartbreak at the hands of giving up Ichigo to Aoyama. He had cried and lost someone he dearly loved. It had taken a long time but he had gotten over her in the end. Since that guy had been his enemy using his name seemed appropriate; plus it was a common name so nobody would suspect anything.

But now he had met someone new and fallen in love with them. They had stolen his heart and he was not going to let them get away again. He would make this person his this time no matter what.

While it was obvious Akise was into Yuki; the latter was oblivious to his feelings and quite obviously not into guys. There was nothing quite so painful as falling in love with a straight guy; it really did suck.

Nothing hurt more than falling in love with someone who didn't return or acknowledge your love for them. It truly was one of the shittiest feelings in the entire world and nobody enjoyed feeling that way.

Akise simply stiffened as his face turned pale; his stalker had now announced his love for him in front of his beloved Yuki. His world was falling apart and he couldn't undo anything that was happening to him.

" _Help me…..god someone help me now!"_ Akise cried mentally. Was Deus or MuruMuru messing with him? Was this their idea of a sick joke?! God he wanted to vanish right now; anything to get out of this confusing and awkward situation would be brilliant.

 _Diary entry 12:30- Newcomer Kisshu Aoyama confesses his love and rivalry to Yukiteru Amano/1_ _st_ _._


	6. C6: Partners in crime

**So Kisshu and Akise form an alliance; a romantic and protective one from Kisshu's point of view, then one of trust and justice when it comes to Akise.**

 **However small hints of requited love from Akise; but he just feels too loyal to Yuki to admit it**

Kousaka clicked his teeth crossly as they strolled out of the classroom "So Akise has a male admirer now? Lucky bastard!" he growled crossly. Its seemed everyone wanted a piece of him; be it male or female. They just took one look at him and they fell in love with the guy no questions asked.

And here he couldn't get a single date but here was a handsome and very intelligent upperclassman hitting on Akise? God his life sucked; the day his best friend could get a date and he couldn't. Seemed Kami wanted him to be forever alone and single for the rest of his middle school life; maybe he would have more luck in high school.

"Well given how Akise bats for the other team it's not really surprising that guys would throw themselves at him" Hinata joked. He had always seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't be into girls; she just got that vibe off of him. But if that was his thing so be it; she wasn't going to judge, to each their own as the saying went.

Akise was a catch; he was intelligent, studious, caring, sociable, playful and charismatic. However, the way he brushed off girls and spent his time checking out Yuki and other guys was obvious he was not into girls. However he was oblivious to the fact that other guys may want a piece of him themselves.

Mao smiled "Since Akise has found a lover; why don't we start getting lovey dovey too?" she teased hugging Hinata. She already knew how much she loved her so why didn't they just start dating already? Nobody appreciated her body more than she did so why not?

Hinata blushed wildly; why did Mao always say this weird stuff? I mean she knew they were friends but this was a bit much. Why was she so obsessed with taking pictures and grabbing her boobs? She didn't like how she was making a scene like this.

She tried to pull Mao off while the latter giggled playfully. Kousaka just groaned crossly at the slight lesbian activity going on beside him. So two girls who were blatantly made for each other could show couple activity; but he couldn't even get a date? God he was such a loser.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Akise sat quietly at his seat staring out of the window. So now Kisshu was stalking him at school? Could he get no privacy around here? It seemed no matter where he went of what he did; this guy was intent on following and staying close by.

He had already watched him undress, stolen his first kiss, sneaked into bed beside him while sick and was now attending his school. If he wasn't so annoyed about it he would be very impressed with his dedication. He really was serious about making him become his partner; given how many gestures he had made to prove his affection for him.

However, he was grateful that he had only had his first kiss stolen and not something else. He wanted his first time to be with Yuki; the boy he loved more than anything else in the world. His precious star than shone brighter than anything else in the world; his precious star amongst a sea of ordinary faces.

Kisshu watched the young teen stare out of the window quietly. He really was trying to ignore him wasn't he? That wasn't nice considering he went to all this effort to see him. When a guy or girl put this much effort into getting your attention; you damn well took that opportunity! Otherwise you were an idiot or just plain clueless.

"Sulking is childish you know" he scolded playfully. Why couldn't he just be happy someone as handsome as him was hitting on him? It's not every day a mysterious and charming alien started hitting on you. He was quite literally a mysterious princely lover who had set their eyes on him; like out of a Shoujo manga.

"It's even more childish to use espionage to stalk someone" Akise snapped bitterly. Why couldn't he just leave him alone and accept rejection? You couldn't always get what you wanted. Love was cruel and sometimes unfair but that was the way it was; you couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard you tried.

Kisshu pouted crossly and folded his arms "It's not stalking! If it was stalking I would have never told you I was watching you, this is called seduction" he retorted defensively. He was a lot of things but he was by no means a stalker; he just liked being close to Akise and didn't want anyone else to take him.

While he would make it clear to scare off any and all romantic rivals; he had no problem with Akise having friends and companions. He just didn't want anyone else to fall for Akise so that he wouldn't get hurt again. He would rather go through anything else but another heartbreak like he did with Ichigo.

It had taken 2 years to get over Ichigo; she had been 13 when he met her and he was 15 which was the same age as Akise. However, as they reached high school he had backed off and left her be. He had finally accepted that she didn't love him like that; but he was still important to her without the romantic feelings that much she knew.

He was now 17 years old and Ichigo 16; she was happily attending high school and dating Aoyama. She had forgotten all about him and he had recovered from her and decided to move on. He had heard from Pai a few times that she missed him; but only because she missed his company and not because she had feelings for him.

While he knew his actions in the past were unacceptable; he had learned from them. He had changed and decided to become a better person and would change the way he treated someone he loved. He would be a better lover and a better person; someone who didn't act childishly when someone didn't love you back.

Now he had that chance; he had found Akise and he very much planned on being with him. He had waited 2 years for happiness again and he was damn well going to take advantage of this opportunity. This guy was quite blatantly affected by him and showed signs of being embarrassed; so that hinted interest and attraction.

Akise sighed crossly and planted his head on the table in frustration. This guy had an answer for everything; in some cases, it was clever but now it was just annoying. "You really don't give up do you?" he groaned crossly. This guy wasn't going to stop pursuing him until he submitted to him and accepted his affections.

While chasing after love even though it seemed hopeless was admirable; this guy was kind of annoying and very forward; which kind of made him uncomfortable. But at least he was honest about his intentions; that much he could appreciate.

Kisshu smiled "Nope; because when I see something I want I go after it. The heart wants what it wants" he stated proudly. You couldn't control love any more than you could the weather. It was wild, uncontrollable and did what it wanted; it cared little about gender, situation or circumstance.

Akise stiffened; the heart wants what it wants eh? How ironic that such words were like his love for Yuki and this guy's affections for him. Seems he had entered another game without even meaning to. What other unexpected situations would he fall into next?

"Touché" he agreed ironically. Who knew that he would ever be agreeing with a guy who was basically stalking him? Funny how life could bring the unexpected in so many ways. You never knew what was going to happen; be it sad, happy, romantic, weird or scary; it just happened.

Kisshu hummed thoughtfully gazing at Akise quietly. He really was beautiful with those rosy red eyes and silver locks. His skin was so smooth and shiny and he had quite a nice ass too. It was mind blowing just how sexy this guy was; he was practically screaming internally every time he looked at him.

While Akise was capable of many expressions; the one he longed to see was in the throes of passion. As he reached his peak while Kisshu showered love upon his body; his voice screaming out his name again and again. Now that was a day he would pay to have happen; even if it had to happen with a little bit of a push.

"So…. are you gay?" Kisshu asked curiously. Given how he was interested in that Amano guy it seemed to point in that direction; however, he could be pansexual. When you weren't limited by gender or sexuality and just loved a person for who they were.

Akise sighed crossly "I'm Bi" he corrected him. He had long since been interested in both genders; however, Yuki was his current romantic interest of the same gender. He had known this since he came into existence; down to his very core.

In the past he had crushed on girls and guys with dark hair too; meaning his type was raven or black haired people. There was something sexy about that silky raven locks that gave off an air of mystery.

Kisshu smiled mischievously "Guess that makes two of us" he teased playfully. Who knew his dream guy would be bi too? Guess it was fate. They were truly meant to be together and he would never accept that wasn't so.

Akise stiffened; he then sat up to look at Kisshu in surprise "Seriously?" he said in surprise. He would have thought that this alien guy was just plain gay; who would have guessed they had that in common.

Kisshu nodded "Yep; before you I had a crush on this cute little redhead with brown eyes named Ichigo" he explained casually. Her gentle brown eyes, her silky red hair, her cute little smile and those soft black ears. He had loved everything about Ichigo; but sadly, she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her.

Akise felt a little intrigued to ask about why it didn't work out "So…. what happened with her?" he asked curiously. This made him Kisshu's second love, right? Who had been the lucky girl to have stolen his heart first?

If he was no longer with her then something had to have gone wrong? Did she cheat on him? Did she move schools or something like that? Obviously, something had happened for it to not have worked out.

Kisshu smiled sadly his eyes becoming pained; he hadn't spoken about Ichigo in a long time. But at least he knew she was happy and that brought peace to his mind. No matter what all he wanted was for her to be happy; even if it wasn't with him.

"She…..I wasn't the man she wanted. She had eyes for someone else no matter what I did. Thought it was hard to accept I let her go" he explained sadly. He had cried so many tears that day Pai and Taruto thought he would break. Pai had simply held him as she trembled and sobbed like a small child in his embrace.

He had fallen for Ichigo at first sight and knew she was the girl for him. He did everything he could to make her love him instead but she didn't return his feelings. He still protected her and even died for her sake. He had even considered betraying his people for her sake; that was a serious matter to go so far for an earthling.

However, he no longer had to worry about her anymore; she was happy with the guy she loved and safe. Even if he never saw her again knowing she was happy and unharmed brought him peace. The fact she was in no danger made him feel relief that nobody was trying to do her harm or that she was being protected by his old rival.

Thinking about her again made his chest feel like it was being squeezed and his eyes stung with tears. She had been his first love and he lost her to someone else; nobody needed to go through that so young. He had learned just how cruel love was and that it wasn't always returned or mutual; sometimes you were platonically friend zoned.

Akise saw his expression and could tell he truly meant it. He had been hurt at the loss of this girl and had while had moved on still deeply loved her. But he was trying to find new happiness with him; even though it seemed one sided. Though he didn't want to admit it; that was kind of admirable.

Knowing that this guy who always acted so cheeky and playful had such a serious side kind of made Akise admire him. He never showed his pain to anyone else and kept up a brave front so nobody would see his pain. That took a lot of emotional strength to do such a thing; not everyone was capable of being strong all the time and hiding it.

He hesitated then gave in; he got up slowly and approached Kisshu. Even if he may not be able to return his feelings; they could be allies throughout all this. They would look out for each other and keep one another safe. They would change the future of the game together and stop Yuno from whatever she had planned.

"Listen Kisshu…" started awkwardly. They weren't lovers; he didn't know if he could love him back, but he would work beside him. That much he could do for the time being anyway. However he hoped Kisshu wouldn't jump to conclusions and think they were lovers all of a sudden.

Kisshu looked at him curiously; was he going to apologize for being so mean to him? Maybe he had fallen for him after seeing him so serious and cool. However that would be a long shot; but hey a guy could dream.

"…I don't know about dating…. but for now….we can be allies. I need a partner in this game and I can trust you" he explained awkwardly. This sounded like a confession but in truth it was anything but; just an alliance of trust, nothing more, nothing less.

Kisshu obviously had abilities to sneak in and use surprise attacks without being noticed or sensed. If he could use powers to make himself look human, then his capabilities were truly powerful. He could only imagine what those skills would do in the game; beating Yuno without her even realizing what they were doing.

Kisshu's eyes widened and he stared at Akise in surprise "You…you mean…." He started quietly his voice in shock. From now on he would continue being beside Akise and being of use to him? He could continue to gaze upon his new love with loving eyes and show him how cool he could be?

Akise sighed heavily and looked away awkwardly "You're my partner from now on" he explained stiffly. He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake by doing all this; who knows what kind of things Kisshu would say. He really didn't want any rumors getting around; he hated such things with a passion.

Kisshu stood there quietly then his eyes welled up with tears. He would be living with Akise from now on and helping him with this whole diary game?! This was the happiest moment of his life! He couldn't wait to meet this Gasai person and show them just what they were up against.

He threw himself at Akise wrapping his arms around his neck happily and hugging him. Ichigo had never asked for his help or tried to team up with him; she always pushed him away and never listened to him. She always treated him like the enemy and that he had no capability of being strong or doing anything for someone other than himself.

But Akise was choosing to fight alongside him out of pure will. He hadn't been forced or asked to do it; he did it because he _wanted_ to and that made Kisshu happy. Someone actually wanted to stay with him; he was putting his trust in him because he _believed_ in him.

"Aki-kun you're so cool!" Kisshu cried happily. He would follow him and love him like nobody else could. He would show him how much he liked him until he fell for him. He was much, much better for him than Yuki and he would prove it.

He didn't know what kind of game or situation Akise was in; only that it had something to do with this Gasai person and that tanned shorty Murumuru. Because of this that made them his enemies. Anyone who tried to do Akise harm was his enemy; hell anyone who tried to hurt someone he cared for was his enemy.

However, he would not let either of them hurt his beloved Akise. He would show them just what would happen when you tried to harm something that belonged to him. Whoever did him harm would rue the day; he would never forgive them for committing such an act.

Akise sighed heavily but allowed the hug; he would have a hard time explaining all this to Kisshu. About the Diary game, the whole god aspect and the opponents that you had to face in the end. What duties you had placed upon you once the whole thing was over; god he would be exhausted by the end of it.

The opponents, the diary holders, their different capabilities and goals. Their ties, relations and who they could and couldn't trust. He had a lot to fill this guy in when it came to their future endeavors.

 _Diary entry 2:00 pm-Akise forms an alliance with mystery student Kisshu Aoyama. Lovers or partners in crime?_


	7. C7: Building bridges

**sorry for the late update with this (If anyone still reads it)**

 **I've been really busy lately with my personal life and other works**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Akise sat on his bedroom floor quietly reading a book. Today was Friday so he had the weekend off to do what he wanted instead of studying. Though he had some vague ideas so far nothing was coming to plan. I mean he could show Kisshu around the city but he would most likely only make a scene if he did.

He would rather avoid any possible dangers or problems that may come with having an alliance with Kisshu. I mean the guy was an alien whose species once caused the near destruction of Tokyo after all. It was best to tread lightly around him even if he was a good guy now; you never know if he may choose to go back to being bad again.

Hinata and Mao had a date planned (or at least in Mao's mind they did). She was taking Hinata to see a movie and go to a burger joint afterward for lunch. But in the purple haired girls mind; so much as eating lunch with or spending time with Hinata was a dream. But because Hinata wasn't into girls; it made it worse for Mao who always wore a smile.

Kousaka was going to do gaming and hang out with some other classmates. You know the usual teenage guy weekend that any other schoolboy did. He was a sociable creature much like Akise but instead tended to boast and get into trouble.

Yuki would no doubt spend it with Yuno and go on some form of date. It seemed nowadays those two were always together and it made his skin crawl. He often wished he had been the one to find Yuki first and prevent him from being brainwashed.

He could treat Yuki so much better than she did; no lies, no secrets and no threatening his friends. Just honesty and love; being together because they chose to be not because the other was a controlling psychopath.

Suddenly a pair of arms wound themselves around his neck; before he would have pushed them away but since they were partners in crime he would allow it. At least Kisshu knew his boundaries and only flirted with him. Since that kiss he had only been a bit grabby but he had learned to give Akise his personal space.

However now and again like now he could be very affectionate. But sometimes he would just do his own thing and pester him endlessly unless he found something else to occupy his interest.

"What you up to Aki-kun?" Kisshu cooed in his ear curiously. Now that they were partners he was not going to hold back on being affectionate with him. Though he would wait to embrace Akise until he was ready and consented; there was nothing wrong with hugs or kissing was there? I mean he was only showing his love.

I mean he had taken a drug that would allow him to camouflage as a human; so, he was going to have some fun with it. However, when they were alone he did revert back to his normal appearance.

"What does it look like?" Akise retorted bluntly. He could see he was reading so why the hell did Kisshu even bother asking him? Just what was he after? However he possibly knew the answer to that already.

Unlike the others Akise couldn't read Kisshu as well as he could the likes of Yuki, Hinata or Yuno. He was unpredictable, cunning and erratic. It made him both dangerous as well as a useful ally in his case.

Kisshu sighed heavily "Geez; do you study even on weekends?" he groaned crossly. While Akise was cute he could allow himself to take it easy now and again. He would chill a lot of the time when they worked for deep blue. However, he would still allow his brain to contemplate many plans in order to claim the earth.

But now after all that; he simply allowed his mind to wonder. To gaze into the mental abyss and wonder about his life. About his plans, desires, feelings and how he could learn from his past mistakes.

Akise was rather stunned that Kisshu believed him to be studying; sure, he took his grades seriously but even he was capable of relaxing. "Not exactly; but it was getting to the good bit" Akise explained sternly. That was until Kisshu started to disrupt his reading and started talking.

It seemed since the green haired male came into his life; peace and quiet had gone completely out of the window. Personal space was also becoming quickly non-existent as well. He wondered what else would be taken from him after becoming involved with this guy.

Kisshu raised his eyebrow "Aren't you the little nerd?" he teased playfully. Not that he minded; in fact, he found it rather arousing in all honesty. He could listen to Akise talk for hours; his voice was like pure silk or honey. Every word drew him in and only made him want the white-haired boy more and more as time went on.

Akise sighed heavily "Some of us have hobbies; unlike you who just spies on people" he retorted sharply. They may be partners but didn't Kisshu have other interests? Was this what he did with that Ichigo girl? Spy on her endlessly until she noticed his feelings or stalked her without her knowledge? Creepy much?

Kisshu huffed crossly "I _do_ have hobbies; not that you care" he snapped defensively. He actually had a sweet tooth, love of napping and daydreaming. He had many interests and secrets but he chose to keep them to himself since Akise didn't care for them.

He liked to watch humans go about their daily lives watching at their best and their worst. He used to hate them and now he gazed in fondness at their ability to endure and persevere. He had been wrong about them, all of them had; humans were stronger than they appeared to be and he gave them credit for that.

Akise was about to argue when he stopped himself; he hadn't exactly asked much about Kisshu other than when they talked about his exes. Since then they hadn't really spoken much to each other; mostly they had just argued with each other.

Since meeting him he hadn't really asked much about Kisshu at all which made him feel rather bad. Here they were as partners and they didn't even know one thing about each other. All he knew was that Kisshu was a bisexual 17 year old male from a more advanced planet.

Kisshu was trying to get close to him and for whatever reasons had developed a crush on him. However, he constantly ignored such actions due to his intense love for Yuki Amano. But that did not mean he should completely shut him off and not try to be friendly in any form of way.

He then closed the book quietly placing in a bookmark; he then got up to make some tea. He didn't like having conversation without some form of beverage to refresh himself. Plus drinking tea would help him relax a little; god knows how much stress he had been under lately as it was.

While his current feelings for Kisshu were ally and friend while also borderline conflicted. That did not mean he could not try and build a bond with the older teen; it was only polite to after all. They would be living and working together for an extended period of time so why not get to know about one another?

Kisshu looked rather disappointed as Akise got up; did he really hate him so much that he would rather treat him as a stranger? At least Ichigo showed empathy towards him. She had tried to form a relationship with him even if it wasn't the kind he had wanted. But she had made an effort which was more than he could say for Akise.

"Do you like green or fruit flavoured?" Akise asked suddenly as he opened his bedroom door. He lived in an apartment with the basics needed to look after oneself. However he never had many guests so he only had enough food to look after one person.

He had a one-person bed but it was rather spacey so Kisshu could cuddle in beside him. However, he would be borrowing his PJ's because he was not going to sleep in the nude under any circumstances.

Kisshu blinked in confusion "Eh? You mean…." he trailed off quietly. He wasn't leaving? But he had seemed upset. He swore Akise was more confusing to understand than Ichigo ever had been. Kisshu never knew what to expect or what was even going through his mind on a daily basis.

"I don't tend to make small talk without tea; it feels more relaxing" Akise explained calmly. If Kisshu preferred something sweet, he had large juice boxes in case; which would oddly fit his childish personality.

Kisshu relaxed; so Akise was trying to be sociable. That made a pleasant change; but did he have any sweets? That was the main thing. "Green is fine" he replied awkwardly. He felt kind of silly for jumping to the conclusion that Akise would be mad at him or something like that.

Akise nodded and went to make 2 cups of green tea. He had some strawberry cheesecake in the fridge that he felt Kisshu may appreciate as well. He began to sort the tea leaves and tea pot while Kisshu lounged around on his bed quietly. He had taken up a habit of making Akise's bed his favourite resting place.

 _ **Later**_

Akise walked in with a steaming pot of green tea and two cups. On the tray was also two slices of strawberry shortcake (he didn't like to brag but he could cook). He had bought it some time ago in case Hinata or Mao came over but they never did; it would just go to waste anyway.

He then placed them on the table quietly and placed the cups and cake on either side of the table. Akise then sat down himself and quietly poured the tea as Kisshu approached.

"Thanks for the food!" Kisshu cried loudly as he picked up his fork and started to dig in greedily. God how long had it been since he enjoyed any form of sweet food. Back when he worked for deep blue he was lucky if he got some form of sweet ice or dumplings. But now he could eat leisurely instead of working for a psychopathic war lord.

Akise sighed heavily and sipped his tea; despite the fact that the boy before him was older he acted like a child. However, after hearing of somewhat of Kisshu's past he could understand why.

To mask their pain most people hid it with a smile to hide the suffering they endured within. It seemed Kisshu was one of those people; showing he was stronger than he looked. He had already endured heartbreak once and god knows what his childhood was like. But he had obviously managed to recover over time and was now the man before him.

He then sliced his own cake and picked up the piece with his fork. He hummed pleasantly as the creamy, fruity flavours covered his tongue. It was very rare he took time to spoil himself as he was constantly with other people or studying. But when he did Akise made sure to enjoy it to the fullest no matter what activity it was.

"So, you can show happiness" Kisshu teased playfully as he took another bite. And here he thought he was just a miserable nerd half the time. Good to know that apart from constantly thinking he was capable of human emotions.

Akise blinked in confusion; now it was his turn to be completely baffled as to what the latter was talking about. He never thought the day would come where Kisshu would be the one to completely leave him speechless.

Kisshu smirked "Your always so grumpy; it's nice to hear you sound a little happier" he explained as he chewed his food. And he thought Ichigo was complicated; this guy switched moods faster than a light switch. It was hard to understand just what he was thinking about half the time.

Akise pouted and poked at his cake "Sorry that I take things seriously; someone has to around here" he grumbled defensively. He had to keep his friends safe, he had a dream to accomplish through studying and hard work but above all; he had to protect his beloved Yuki from that psychotic Yuno.

He knew she was hiding a secret but of what nature he had no idea. She could not be trusted and the more time Yuki spent with her the more warped he became. His beloved Yuki was being lied to and manipulated by Yuno and he hated it. Yuki deserved far better than Yuno and he would be sure to see that he got that someone.

Kisshu opened his mouth to argue but then knew that he was right. By what that MuruMuru girl had said Akise was in something very serious. Something most 15 year old's didn't have to worry about or even consider.

From what he could fathom it was a game and the winner got what they most wanted. A wish or dream that they desired through the forms of pitting themselves against each other.

The fact that Akise was part of this game made his blood boil; he would not let this Gasai person harm Akise nor would he let Yuki stand in his way. He would not fail this time in getting the person he desired. He would do this love right this time around and would not have another failure.

He would protect Akise with every fibre of his being and prove his love for the boy. But if someone tried to hurt him in any way; they would pay dearly. Whatever abilities this Gasai person had; she was up against an advanced species with far more powerful weapons and technologies.

His race had kinetic abilities and far superior battle strategy than anything she had picked up as a contestant. His win was guaranteed and there was not a thing she could do about it.

He clenched his fists and picked up his cup drinking from it slowly. While he could mess around and play for now; he knew a battle was coming so he had to be ready. Akise would be in danger and he had to protect him; because while this diary of his could protect him. It could only do so much in the lines of battle against other people.

Akise saw Kisshu's solemn and stern look; he only got like that when he was truly serious. Just what was on his mind to cause him to make such an expression. "Um… Kisshu?" he asked calmly. He only wished he could understand what was going through the older male's mind so he could be of help.

Kisshu blinked snapping his train of thought; he then smiled at Akise playfully "Who knew you were so good with your hands Akise" he teased. If Akise could make such wonders as cakes with his hands he wondered what else, he was good at. He wondered what else he could get Aksie to do with them.

Akise went quiet and his face flushed with embarrassment; so, he had been worried over nothing. He sighed heavily and started eating again feeling like an idiot. Just when he thought Kisshu could be serious for 5 minutes he went back to his usual self. God why did he expect him to act any different than usual.

"Why do I even bother" he muttered crossly taking another bite of cake. It seemed Kisshu was more than capable of handling himself. God it was easier worrying about schoolwork, his future or his rival in love Yuno Gasai.

Kisshu grinned but inside he was smiling sadly. He couldn't tell Akise yet; that he was worried about what was to come and that he knew about Gasai. That he knew about the game and its dangers; that he was scared to lose him and of heartbreak all over again. But he would rather hide it than admit the truth.

" _let's just keep playing this game; this happy game before it comes to and end"_ Kisshu thought to himself quietly.


	8. C8: New rival

**And I'm back baby!**

 **I have finally updated this story with a new chapter. Yes shocker I didn't abandon it**

 **Yuno and Kisshu finally meet and things get intense**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Akise leaned against his desk silently, wondering what peace and quiet felt like. Realizing he had taken those days of being alone for granted, being able to come home to an empty apartment. Since Kisshu had managed to change himself into a human as a disguise, he followed him everywhere he went.

The guy clung to him the same way Yuno did his beloved Yuki. It was interesting to see what it must feel like to have an obsessive significant other from someone else's point of view. It was honestly exhausting and he never seemed to have a moments peace, the guy always wanting to spend time with him in every situation.

Though Kisshu had his redeeming qualities and he respected him for the fact he had a troubled and painful past. His childish nature and clingy side were a bit much sometimes. Wishing Kisshu would just learn to read the situation more, waiting till it was an appropriate time to do something instead of touching him unwillingly.

Kisshu cuddled him at night sleeping in the same bed as him, though it was completely one sided. Akise often moving Kisshu off of him so that he could breathe a little easier. But he would wake up on his back to find Kisshu sleeping on his chest with his arms wrapped around him, though he had to admit Kisshu had a cute sleeping face.

Kisshu was always hugging him, flirting with him or messing with him. Treating Akise as if he was his own personal entertainment, yet doing so in an affectionate manner and not pure cruelty. Then other days becoming reflective, affectionate and thoughtful, acting calm and yet at the same time being playful but not so intensely.

It was a very confusing relationship they had, but in a way, he was glad to have an ally. Even if he wasn't human and he was very hard to understand. So, he would not be on his own during this game against the likes of Yuno Gasai. I mean, if he had powers to teleport and change his appearance, what other powers did he have?

Yuki watched him quietly, not knowing what to do in order to make him feel better "Akise-kun? Are you ok? You've seemed somewhat down lately" he asked worriedly. Ever since Aoyama-kun joined the class he seemed drained somehow. His energetic and optimistic self had completely vanished and he missed it slightly.

Akise looked up at him wearily, a gentle look on his face "Thank you for your concern Yukiteru-kun. I'm just tired is all" he replied. I mean he wasn't completely lying. Having someone as needy and energetic as Kisshu was around him all the time, it was honestly more like babysitting someone instead of having an admirer/stalker.

Yuki gave him a sympathetic look, he knew how that felt. Ever since Yuno came into his life, he had been on edge constantly. Not knowing what to expect and if he could really trust her. However, compared to Yuno who was psychotic to no end. Kisshu seemed to truly care about Akise, even allowing him to continue his friendships compared to Yuno's constant suspicion.

He was honestly somewhat jealous, seeing as despite the fact he clung to Akise. He took his personal space, mental state and limitations into consideration. Not wanting to freak him out. He trusted him enough to know that Akise wouldn't cheat, he only wished Yuno would do the same for him though he knew it was impossible.

Suddenly the front classroom door opened and a familiar pink haired girl entered. Her gaze fixed to her beloved Yukiteru while he shivered under her intense gaze. "Yuki? Why are you here alone with Akise? Don't you want to eat lunch with me?" she asked her tone curious with a hint of coldness. She didn't like him hanging out with that guy.

She had seen the way Akise looked at Yuki, the same way she did. He held strong romantic feelings towards Yuki meaning he was her rival. He had made it clear he wanted Yukiteru for himself and she was not willing to share or give him up. She was the only one who was allowed to be with him and nobody else could have him.

Yuki swallowed nervously, he had to cover this up so she wouldn't make a scene or hurt Akise. The poor guy was having a hard time as it was right now after all. "A… Akise isn't feeling too good. He's not been sleeping well" he replied nervously. Given how he was being smothered by a certain green haired male it was understandable.

Yuno for once was surprised, Akise was usually sharp and on point. He was charismatic and intelligent, but now he looked genuinely worn out and she wondered why. As far as she knew her diary hadn't told her about any certain or specific situation that could cause him to suddenly become so weakened in such a short space of time.

Yuki had been avoiding her for some time, but they were now speaking again. But he would never trust her the same way again, so she needed to earn it back again. She would do everything in her ability to make him realize she was the only woman he needed. The only woman who would ever love him as strongly as she did.

But she would not allow Akise to take advantage of him, because he would only hurt Yuki. Yes, she was the only one who truly loved him and everything she did was for his sake. She then approached the two boys quietly, prepared for trouble. From playing this game before she knew how to be on her wits and make sure to always be prepared for anything.

As she got closer, she indeed saw that Akise was visibly exhausted. His body resting on the desk weakly, she could see small dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. But that was what confused her, what could be bothering Akise so much that he couldn't sleep. The guy was barely fazed by anything, often amused by the antics of others.

Suddenly the second classroom door opened, only this time the one at the end. A boy she had never seen before standing in the doorway, with a displeased expression on his face. Glaring at her and Yuki who were stood so closely to Akise, assessing the situation silently and trying to understand just what was happening.

He had pale creamy skin, almost unearthly in appearance. Gleaming amber-ish golden eyes that seemed to see right through her, giving her an uneasy feel. Which was rare for her. He had dark green hair with long bangs over his forehead, two side parts grown out and tied with red bands. But he was very handsome for a guy, even better looking than Akise.

He peered at Yuno silently, his aura intimidating. Then to Yuki who was sat opposite him and seemingly shivered under his gaze, causing Yuno to become even more confused. Who was this guy? Why had she never seen him around before? And what kind of guy was he that the likes of Yuki shivered like a fish on a cutting board just from looking at him.

Kisshu then approached the two teens quietly and eventually joined them beside Akise. The silver haired teen not moving but seemingly stiffening upon Kisshu standing beside him. As if he was afraid of him. Yet he did nothing to show he wanted him to leave and Yuki made no movements against him either.

His gaze turned to Akise, staring him down silently. However, compared to the tense gaze he had given them, his look towards the other boy was gentle. Full of concern for him. "Aki, you not feeling well again?" Kisshu asked curiously. He knew Akise hadn't been sleeping well lately. He didn't mean to cause him discomfort, he just liked to cuddle.

It was a comfort method to him, after losing his family when he was young. He used to cuddle Pai when he was scared or had any nightmares about their old planet. He did the same to Akise because he felt safe. He felt the pain in his heart ease and could forget the pains of his past which had haunted him for so long.

Yuno was stunned at the tone of familiarity this boy gave Akise. Did he just call him Aki? As in the shortened version of his name, not Akise-kun or even Aru-senpai. She looked at Yuki for answers, utterly baffled as to what the hell was going on and what she had missed while she had been away. She needed information now.

Yuki sighed heavily, there was no point in hiding this. If he did Yuno would find a way of learning who he was and other background information. I mean everyone knew that Kisshu had it bad for Akise, the two hung out but whether or not they were together was unknown. Hell, even a few Fujoshi's had come up with their own ideas.

"This is Kisshu Aoyama, he joined our class a few months ago. He and Akise are companions" he replied awkwardly. I mean, he had no idea of Akise felt the same way or if it was one sided. Akise seemed to tolerate him and they hung out a lot. But they had never openly flirted mutually or kissed. So, for now he could only assume it was one sided for now.

Kisshu turned to look at Yuno, so this was the infamous Yuno Gasai. The one who had claimed the heart of Yukiteru beside him. The one who stole his Akise's love from him. The fact she had caused Akise any pain at all angered him, be it emotional or physical pain. Any sort of suffering placed on Akise made them his enemy.

He peered her down silently, taking in her appearance. She didn't seem like anything special, sure she was a little cute. But Ichigo had fair prettier hair and eyes than she ever hoped to. Her body was average, personally he found Ichigo's breasts to be bigger and she smelled better. He was confused as to why Yukiteru was so taken with this girl.

He then walked past her silently and sat on the window ledge beside Akise's desk. He looked so cute when he was trying to sleep, but he didn't feel safe with him doing it around this girl. What if she tried to harm him while he was vulnerable like this, something like that he would never accept. The very idea made his blood boil.

He then ran his fingers affectionately in Akise's hair, so soft. Like pure silk, just like hers had been. How he longed to run his fingers through it properly, maybe tug it a little too. He wondered if Akise had that sort of kink or if he even liked it rough at all. But he would find out soon enough anyway.

Upon his intimate contact, Akise sat up slowly and gave him annoyed look. Couldn't he get one moments peace with this guy? Just when he thought he would get a nap. "Keep your hands to yourself" he replied sharply. Why did he have to do this in front of Yukiteru? It was bad enough to feel like the latter would never understand his love.

Kisshu fake pouted in a hurt manner "Aww, so mean Aki-kun. I'm just showing my love for you" he teased. He was simply showing affection for what was his after all. What was wrong with showing a person you loved, all the emotions and feelings you brought out in them. That was how love worked.

Akise grumbled and sat up but rested his head in his his eyes with his fingers trying to relax himself in some way. Any hopes of spending time with Yuki alone were ruined. Now he was stuck here with Yuno and Kisshu, wonderful. This had to be payback from Deus, he just knew it.

Meanwhile, Yuno sat silently in her seat. Staring at the green hair boy, though Akise seemed uncomfortable with his touch. He wasn't completely rejecting him, causing her concern. Yuki called them companions, but the way he was touching Akise seemed to go far beyond the levels of friendship from what she could see.

* * *

Kisshu hummed as he walked down the hallway to get some food. Though he tended to prefer the home cooking that Akise would make every now and again. Akise was too tired to move but he needed to eat, so he had decided to get lunch for them both today. It would be his treat and Akise could pay him back later for it.

Maybe Akise would enjoy a pork cutlet sandwich, maybe bribe the lunch lady into giving him pudding pots for them to share. He could still use his powers in this form after all. He just had no need for them right now as he felt no threat and nobody had done something for him to use his abilities against them in a threatening way.

Eventually he stopped in his tracks and sighed, he had felt a presence behind him for some time. However, they were an annoying little pest that seemingly didn't understand the fact he wanted to be alone right now. He could tell they were trying to be sneaky about it but they were failing miserably.

His species were more advanced than her breed ever hoped to be, they were originally from earth after all. They were natural born killers as well as advanced in every natural ability. Advanced hearing, scent, flexibility and durability. Enhanced stamina, strength, sight you name it. As well as the psychic powers he held, he was far stronger than she ever hoped to be.

He sighed heavily, this was getting boring so she may as well come out. Everyone else was either outside, in the nurse's room or the rare few in classrooms. So, she could stop trying to be sneaky. "You can come out now honey, I could tell you'd been following me since I left the classroom" he replied in a condescending tone. She wasn't sneaky by any means.

Though he found it cute that she was trying to sneak up on him when he could easily give her the slip. He could teleport to somewhere else or even sneak up behind her, the choices were endless. She had no idea who she was trying to go up against here. She was way out of her league with this one.

Yuno silently showed herself from behind the corner of the hall, revealing herself and standing at the other end. Like a standoff from an old western movie. Her cold pink eyes staring him down, trying to figure him out and what his plans were. For all she knew he could be planning to kill Yuki by joining up with Akise.

He turned to look at her in amusement, she really was intent on trying to threaten him wasn't she? "You know, Akise has told me a lot about you. I don't really know why sissy boy is so taken with a girl like you" he replied in a mocking tone. In his eyes, she was rather plain. Simply a pretty face amongst a million other attractive girls.

Yuno stiffened, her gaze becoming angered as these words escaped his lips. How _dare_ he speak about Yuki like that. She would not forgive him for such actions. He had to pay for what he had done. Yuki was her everything, he was her light in this life of darkness. He had helped her when she felt like the world had turned its back on her.

Kisshu sighed and folded his arms "Ichigo's hair was way prettier, the way she glared at me in battle was far more appealing. You're like a wannabe compared to her" he teased. Every time they fought he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Wanting her to forever be his, but sadly that was a fate that was not to truly ever happen.

Yuno looked confused, she had never heard or seen of this Ichigo girl before. She had never attended their school and none of the other kids had ever spoken about her before. So why on earth was he comparing someone like her to a complete stranger? Unless they looked similar? Which would be understandable in some way.

Kisshu sighed and averted his gaze out of the window "I was heartbroken when I lost her, she was my first love after all. One rarely forgets something so precious" he replied. To have lost her to the incarnation of deep blue no less, for her to have given up her life for him. To know he was that precious to her was like having a knife stabbed into his heart.

But now he had Akise, the new light of his life. His cute little silver haired angel who had a brain as big as his own, which made him feel less alone. Helping him move on and find happiness again. And he would not make the same mistakes he had before, he would do it right this time. He would find his happy ending this time.

Yuno softened slightly, so this person just like her had lost the one they loved. They had fought for them, tried to protect them and ultimately in the end had done no good. Now they were trying to protect that person and learn from their mistakes. Trying to make sure they were unharmed and they got to be happy with them this time.

"Why are you here? You don't have a phone so you can't be a player" she replied coldly. Just what the hell were his intentions in all this? Why had he even come here? To this universe. To come here for one simple boy made no sense, just what the hell did he want? I mean to know she was following him he had to have some pretty keen senses.

Kisshu chuckled "Phone? Oh, so that's why Akise has a flip phone, you use the phones to win this right?" he asked. It seems he was learning all sorts of new things the longer he was here. But to use such an outdated piece of technology, the god of this game had to be pretty weak to use something so weak. Compared to what his people were capable of.

Yuno stiffened, so he already knew about the game. So why wasn't he attacking any of them? Making a move? Why was he playing the fool and hanging around them all? Unless he didn't know the rules and didn't know the outcome, just entertaining himself until things became more serious and entertaining for him.

Kisshu saw her expression and smiled "A little friend told me about this game. Little shortie with purple hair, honestly since I'm not officially a player in all this she sees me as no threat" he replied. He didn't care if anyone lived or died, none of the other students. This wasn't his world after all, he came from a different planet altogether. All his previous hopes and dreams were shattered.

He had left his home to help them improve and recover, they were doing better now but she chose to stay here. Now all he cared about was Akise, protecting him. Though he would want nothing better than to show Akise his world, his people and his planet. He knew it would be better to let him stay here instead of forcing him to.

He had learned from his mistakes and would do it right this time. He wouldn't hurt him or risk losing him like he had Ichigo, he would never do that again. He knew how he needed to do it this time around. He would treasure Akise and let him know slowly just how much he meant to him, how much he actually loved him.

Yuno panicked, he had met MuruMuru? Then why hadn't she done anything to him? She didn't see him as a threat? But how could that be, even if he wasn't a player. She was Deus's right hand woman, watching the players of the game and making sure things went smoothly while aiding the players equally through it all.

Kisshu sighed, he was hungry and he wanted this over with already. Honestly, she was more a pain in the ass than an actual threat. He was really bored already with her. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I won't touch your little boyfriend…." He trailed off. His eyes becoming a cold glare, glowing brightly.

Yuno shivered as his eyes glowed, he wasn't human. No human could do that with their eyes, not even her who had won this game before. Making her realize this was an enemy she had never faced before. She would have to be extra careful around this guy since he hadn't shown the full extent of his powers just yet.

"… So, long as you keep your hands-off mine" he replied coldly. If she so much as left a scratch or touched a hair on his head, he would not hold back by any means. He would show her an extent of suffering she never thought existed outside of her own imagination. Worse that anything she thought happened outside of nightmares.

Yuno stiffened, though she was one to follow her instincts and do anything to keep Yuki safe. She was out of her league with this one, this guy wasn't human or a god. He meant business with his words and for the first time in her life she was scared. She knew that she was up against an enemy who could rival her own abilities.

So, she had to agree with him even if she didn't like it. She then clicked her teeth and nodded, she couldn't go against this guy. Not if it meant that Yuki would be in danger because of her actions. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't lose Yuki a second time around, not after getting this far just to see him again.

Kisshu's dark expression softened and a playful smile came across his face. "Good, I'm glad you agree. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry and Akise will need food" he replied. He then turned away and continued humming, walking down the hallway in the direction of the food. After all that talking his appetite had increased by a great fold indeed.

Yuno stood there silently gripping her hands into fists. She was shaking, for the first time in her life she was shaking. She was afraid of an opponent, but how could that be. But one thing she knew, this guy meant business. He was a lot more powerful than he let on, so she would have to watch herself around him. For Yuki's sake at least.


End file.
